Light zombie
Light zombie or Speed zombie is a type of non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario. It is playable in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union and Zombie: Darkness. Background It is a zombie created by Dr. Rex's horrible research and is called 'light type'. It boasts fast speed and high jump power, but it can not exert a great deal of power on human attacks. It has a technique to make its body transparent. Advantages *Light zombie's model is slim-built, making it harder to be aimed by humans *Faster movement speed and higher jump height than other zombies *Has the ability to cloak itself *Able to perform a long range leap (Zombie 4: Darkness only) Disadvantages *Low defensive power *Can be easily knocked back by most weapons *Slow movement speed and much lower defense while cloaking *Makes a noticeable sound when activating her ability which may alert nearby humans *Inability to regenerate HP while cloaking *Has very low health points in Zombie: The Union Abilities Gameplay Tactics *Bunnyhop to move faster and confuse your enemies. *Avoid direct attack as the Light zombie has low knockback resistance. *In Zombie: The Hero, Do not use the 'invisibility' skill in an area where you need to be crouching (such as the vent in Assault) if you're still a host zombie, as your movement speed will be slowed down greatly, and you can not regain it back until the invisibility has faded or you are out of the crouching area. Wait until you evolve to origin Light zombie as this restriction is removed in the skill. Counters *Weapons with wide spread shot (most shotguns) or high rate of fire (most machine guns) are recommended when encountering this zombie as you can easily hit the zombie with these type of weapons than other weapons. *Do not engage a Light zombie alone as she has quick movement speed and higher jump height than other zombies. *Always stay alert to the sound of the activation of its Invisibility. *If the Light zombie is using its Invisibility, you can track it by her shadow on the ground by turning on the flash lights. Other ways to track invisible Light zombies are throwing Firebomb or Holy Bomb. *When the Origin Light zombie uses its Invisibility ability, it can be tracked easily because there are some red translucent blood stains on the zombie. *This zombie can be one, two shotted by weapons with high single shot damage (like Red Dragon Cannon and Magnum Drill right click) while your 'deadly headshot' skill is active. With this you can single-handedly deal with this zombie alone. Zombie: The Union *Light Zombie has only 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower), making it the weakest zombie alongside Banshee in this mode. *Using the "Invisibility" skill will increase its damage by 3× but decrease its movement speed. *The "Invisibility" skill stacked with the "3X DAMAGE" item will deal a whopping 9x damage. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds have been added for her in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, upon using the Invisibility skill, her speed is greatly increased and laughs when doing so. Light zombie also has a new ability which is Leap, a jump with a higher speed and height. Gallery Original= Zombie_light.png|Icon File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Speed_zombie_dummy_host.png|Ditto, dummy Speed_zombie_swimming_host.png|Ditto, swimming Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Lightzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray 36035771.png|Ditto, host 42648788.png|Ditto, origin File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper File:Cs_assault_20130812_1456560.jpg|In-game screenshot in Zombie: The Union Origin Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, third-person view Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host File:Cs_assault_20130812_1457090.jpg|Using skill Stealth.jpg|Ditto, third-person view customdeath.jpg|Performing a custom death lzkp.png|South Korea poster Lightnewskills.png|High Jumping skill ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework Coin itemgood.gif|Lucky coin event light_zmb_banner1.png|HD model hud_speedzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_speedzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| China version= Lightzb_chmodel.png|Origin model Lightzb_chjump.png|Ditto, jumping Lightzb_chhitboxes.png|Hitboxes, origin Lightzb_chhitboxes01.png|Ditto Lightzb_chswim.png|Swimming csolchinalightzombieviewmodel.JPG|View model Lightzb_chzombiebomb.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Light.png|Selection icon S0422cs03s.jpg|Host model S0422cs04s.jpg|Origin model Light 2.png|Shop icon |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4light_viewmodel.png|View model Z4light_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD File:Zombie_light_up33.png|Icon Z4light_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4light_hitbox.png|Hitbox New lightzb.png|Model change New lightzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Lightzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release File:0628_2.png|CSN:Z poster File:0628_7.png|Ditto Zb4 zombihiding2.png|Skill screen effect New Light Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_z4_light.png|Hud portrait |-| Xmas= Renewedsantalight.png|View model santalight viewmodel.png|Ditto, old Santalightreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:1221_SantaZombieSet.jpg|Posing File:1482206085_santa-light-zombie.png|Host model, HD File:Xmaslightzombie_model.png|Ditto, origin santalight model.png|Dummy host model santalightorigin model.png|Ditto, origin File:Santalightzombie_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Xmaszombie_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Santalightzombie_poster_china.jpg|China poster santaskinlight.png|Icon File:Santaskinlightnew.png|Ditto, new |-| Succubus= Renewedsuccubs.png|View model File:Succubus_viewmodel.png|Ditto, old Succubsreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforicng File:Succubus_origin.png|Host File:Succubus_host.png|Lesser succubus.png|Icon |-| Student= Renewedstudentlight.png|Viewmodel model Studentlightzombieview.png|Ditto, old Studentlightreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Lightzombie_student_host.png|Host model File:Lightzombie_student_lesser.png|Lesser model Studentskinlight.png|Icon File:Studentlightzombie_china.jpg|China poster File:Studentlightzombie_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| Lusty Rose= Renewedlustyrose.png|View model Lustyrosereinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Cosspeed1_host_ingamemdl.png|Host model File:Cosspeed1_origin_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, origin File:Blood_Rose_Boss_8.jpg|HD Host model, posing File:Blood_Rose_6.jpg|Ditto, Origin Cosspeedicon2.png|Barracks icon |-| Cowgirl= File:Cowgirl_viewmodel.png|View model File:Cowgirl_origin.png|Host model File:Cowgirl_host.png|Lesser model File:Hud_y19s2lightskin.png|Potrait Skin Light Zombie.png|Icon Enhanced Blue= Zombie_light_up.png|Icon File:Lightzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Lightzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Lightzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host File:Lightzombie_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD Enhanced Origin Light Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Speedblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_light_up3.png|Icon speedzb up3.png|View model lightzb up3 host.png|Host model lightzb up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin Red Enhanced Origin Light Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Red Enhanced Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Speedredicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Trivia *Both Origin and Host models lack the wrist cuts. *The Origin model shows black wires tying the Light Zombie's fingers. *If a Psycho Zombie uses the smokescreen skill while a light zombie uses invisibility, there will be a void in the smokescreen showing a shape of a transparent light zombie revealing the player (depends on video rendering settings). *Sometimes after a light zombie is killed, it makes a long exhaling sound before dying. **Its health regenerating sound is a shortened version of the exhaling sound. *During Christmas event, Light zombie players can hide behind the supply boxes due to its large size. *Due to Mainland China's censorship laws, origin Light Zombie is retextured so that it is less bloody. This change also affects its shop icon. *She alongside Sting Finger, are unable to respawn until they have finished playing their custom death animations. *One of its death sounds resembles the Witch's scream from Left 4 Dead, another game made by Valve. *After Zombie Scenario Re:boot, there is a new Throw-type Zombie which has the skin of Light Zombie and green colored. Their function is similar to Throw-type Regular Zombies, and only appear in Lost City so far. *The Zombie 4: Darkness model of this zombie appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. *After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, its armor has been decreased slightly. *This is the only playable zombie type in Zombie Tag. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Female Character